Harrys Sex Jahr
by darthzenker
Summary: Diese Geschichte erzählt die Ereignisse des 6. Schuljahres etwas anders ;D Rating: M (Expliziter Sex) Sie ist nicht von mir, nur von mir übersetzt und demnach EINMALIG. Original von: VenomBat22 Viel Spaß, -Darthzenker
1. Tonks

Während Harrys sechstem Jahr an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war sein Verstand überladen mit der gegenwärtigen Bedrohung durch Voldemort, seit Fudge zurückgetreten war. Der Tagesprophet berichtete, dass Fudge nicht mehr Minister sei und irgendjemand namens Rufus Scrimgour dessen Position übernommen hat. Doch das alles kümmerte Harry nicht denn er war noch nie in Politik interessiert.

Es war der letzte Tag der Sommerferien und Harry wachte auf. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen besten Freund, Ron Weasley, der bereits angezogen war. Es lag schon einige Monate zurück, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn zu dessen alten Freund und Kollegen Horace Slughorn mitgenommen hatte. Seitdem besuchten Zauberer und Hexen den Fuchsbau wie zum Beispiel Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin. Seit er in der Nähe des Erwachsenenalters lebte bekam Harry Gefühle für ältere Frauen wie Tonks. Es gab da eine gewisse Sache die Harry interessant fand, vielleicht sogar attraktiv.

„Morgen Kumpel." sagte Ron, als er sah, dass Harry wach war.

„Morgen. Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

„Fast Sieben. Meine Mutter sagt wir sollen uns schnell anziehen, dass wir den Hogwarts Express nicht verpassen."

Als beide angezogen waren gingen sie nach unten und sahen die gesamte Weasley Familie dort sitzen. Nur Percy, der beim Ministerium arbeitete war nicht da, aber das überraschte ihn nicht. Rons zwei ältere Brüder, Fred und George, besaßen ein Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, Mr. Weasley arbeitete immernoch beim Ministerium, Mrs. Weasley war viel zu Hause und Ginny ging mit Harry und Ron in die Schule. Ginny war nichtmehr besessen von Harry aber er sah nun etwas anderes in ihr.

„Harry, guten Morgen! Bereit für ein weiteres Schuljahr?"

„Ich bin hin und weg."

„Setzt dich neben mich, Harry." sagte Ginny, die ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatte.

Er setzte sich und schaute Ginny an und lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück und beschäftigte sich weiter mit ihrem Bacon. Harry begann zu schwitzen, was neu für ihn war. Das letzte Mal als er sich so gefühlt hatte, war als er mit Cho Chang zusammen war. Sie war zwar seit letztem Jahr seine Ex-Freundin aber sie waren immernoch Freunde. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Gleis 9 ¾.

Als Ron und Harry im Zug waren setzten sich Hermine Granger und Neville Longbottom, Harrys anderen beiden Freunde zu ihnen. Irgendwann während der Fahrt wurden Neville und Harry zum Slug Club eingeladen, welcher in einem Extra Abteil stattfand. Erst am Ende der Fahrt erinnerte sich Harry was er in der Nokturngasse erfahren hatte. Harry und seine Freunde hatten Malfoy beschattet wie er zu Burgin und Burkes. Harry entschied sich dafür seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang anzuziehen um Draco auszuspionieren. Er fand einiges heraus als er da bei den Gepäckstücken über den Köpfen der Slytherins lag.

Als der Zug ankam, stiegen alle außer Malfoy aus. Er sagte noch zu Pansy Parkinson, dass er gleich nachkommen würde. Sobald alle außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren drehte er sich schnell um und schrie „Petrificous Totalus!" Harry kippte von oben auf den Boden, lag da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Draco zog den Mantel von ihm herunter und brach ihm die Nase indem er ihn trat. Kurz nachdem Draco weg war, fand Tonks ihn und heilte ihn. Sie sprangen erleichtert aus dem Zug und machten sich auf den Weg.

Als sie das Gelände durchquerten führte Tonks Harry in die Irre und auf einen Grasbewachsenen Fleck. Tonks fing an Zauber zu wirken, die sie vor neugierigen Augen schützten. Als sie fertig war drehte sie sich zu Harry um.

„Gehen wir nicht zum Schloss?" fragte der leicht verdutzt.

„Bald Harry. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du mich gemustert hast als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten."

„Ich… ähh…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen ich werde dich nicht verletzen" sagte sie während sie ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ und sich auszog bis sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. „Aber du kannst mich verletzen" zwinkerte sie.

„Hä?"

Sie ging zu ihm, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen und zog seine Hände an ihre Brüste. Er massierte diese sorgfältig und lies Tonks damit lächeln.

„Das ist es Harry, langsam und schön. So wird sich dir jede Frau unterwerfen."

Sie kniete sich vor ihn und zog seine Hosen in einem Rutsch herunter. Sein Ständer lugte bereits aus seiner Unterwäsche heraus und Tonks entfernte auch diese.

„Du bist schön und groß Harry. Zeit eine Frau zu lieben."

Sie nahm seinen 16 Zentimeter Schwanz in den Mund und schob ihn tief in ihren Mund. Harry stöhnte laut und hielt ihren Kopf wo er war. Als ihre Zunge seine Eichel langsam umkreiste stand er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte spritzte er auch schon sein gesamtes Sperma in ihren Mund. Tonks nahm seinen Schwanz aus dem Mund und schluckte Harrys Sperma herunter.

„Lecker" sagte sie und legte sich auf das Gras während sie ihren BH und ihren Schlüpfer entfernte. Ihre Titten hatten eine schöne Große, Körbchengröße C, wie Harry schätzte. Ihre Muschi war pink und nass. Sie spreizte ihre Schamlippen und deutete ihm herzukommen.

„Ich will dich in mir spüren. Lass mich spüren, dass ich eine Frau bin. Mach uns beide glücklich!"

Er kam zu ihr und steckte seinen Penis in sie, erst langsam. Bald erreichte er von ihrer Muschi das Ende und ließ sie stöhnen. Er drückte ihre Hände auf den Boden und küsste sie wie verrückt. Seine Zunge trat in ihren Mund während er langsam in sie stieß. Als er den Kuss löste, fokussierte er sich auf ihre Möpse und saugte an ihren Nippeln.

„Fuck Harry! Ohh Fuuuck! Das ist soo gut! Hör nicht auf!"

„Das ist unglaublich, Tonks!"

„Scheiße ja!"

Als seine Stöße schneller wurden, faltete Tonks ihre Beine über Harrys Rücken und er biss ein paar Mal in ihren Nacken. Nach ein paar Minuten weitergeficke schrie er als er in ihr kam und ihre Muschi mit seinem Saft ausfüllte. Er zog seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus und legte sich erschöpft neben sie. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Das war wunderbar, Harry. So großartig. Ich werde in den Weihnachtsferien wieder im Fuchsbau sein also können wir da nochmal ficken."

„Ich freu' mich schon darauf."

„Und ich weiß, dass dir dieses Schuljahr noch sehr gefallen wird. Jetzt komm, wir ziehen uns wieder an. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Snape einen Anfall bekommt."

Es sei noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Text selbst nicht geschrieben habe und im Internet gefunden habe. Original von: VenomBat22

Allerdings war diese Geschichte im Original Englisch und da ich keine deutsche Fassung finden konnte musste der Google Übersetzter einspringen. Da dieser das aber überhaupt nicht kann und den größten Scheiß baut, habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen den Text in Deutsch umzuschreiben. Lasst gern ein Review da, es ist mehr Arbeit als ihr denkt.

-LG Darthzenker


	2. Lavender

Der nächste Tag war der 1. Tag des neuen Semesters. Harry hasste es, dass Snape nun Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Trotzdem musste er die ganze Zeit an die Nacht zuvor denken in der er Sex mit Tonks hatte. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt und was hatte sie gemeint mit „das Schuljahr wird dir noch sehr gefallen"? Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ging bemerkte er, dass ihn viele Mädchen anschauten. Am auffälligsten waren wohl Romilda Vane und Lavender Brown. Romilda ging sogar so weit ihm einen Luftkuss zu schicken.

Später machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterricht nachdem sie von McGonagall ihre neuen Stundenpläne bekommen hatten, doch die erste Stunde war alles andere als lustig. Snape hatte sie alle über nonverbale Zaubersprüche unterrichtet und Harry schaffte es Nachsitzen zu bekommen. Auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke ging Lavender Brown an ihm vorbei und stieß ihn dabei an. Er wusste, dass mit ihr irgendetwas nicht stimmte aber er konnte nicht sagen was. Er verstand es erst als sie sich umdrehte und ihm zuwinkte. Sie machte ihm sexy Augen und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.

„Hi Ron. Hi Harry."

„Hi Lavender. Wohin musst du?" fragte Ron.

„Zaubertränke."

„Da müssen wir auch hin." Sagte Harry. „Willst du mit uns laufen?"

„Okay." Sagte sie fröhlich.

Sie lief zwischen den beiden und zu dritt gingen sie zu Slughorns Unterricht. Als sie ankamen ging Lavender vor zu ihren Freundinnen Parvarti und Romilda. Nun standen Ron und Harry alleine dort wie die letzten zwei Deppen, während Slughorn redete. Schnell erklärten sie Slughorn, dass sie nicht wussten, dass sie den UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke belegen konnten aber Slughorn kicherte nur und sagte ihnen, wo sie sich ihre Bücher ausleihen konnten. Kurz kämpften Harry und Ron um ein neues Buch aber Harry verlor und musste sich mit einem alten verschlissenen Buch begnügen.

Während er durch die Klasse ging las er das Buch und als Slughorn fertig gesprochen hatte, fingen sie an den Trank der lebenden Toten zu brauen. Nachdem die Zeit um war ging Slughorn zu Harry und kicherte dabei.

„Mein Junge! Das ist geradezu perfekt! Ich würde sagen ein Tropfen davon würde uns alle umbringen."

Daraufhin gab er Harry seinen Preis: Felix Felicis. Er riet ihm es nicht zu verpulvern und es sinnvoll zu benutzen. Als der Tag vorbei war, ging Harry durch die Korridore auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er eine angelehnte Tür sah konnte er nicht anders und öffnete sie. Er spähte hinein und sah, wie Lavender ihre Bücher zusammensammelte. Er trat hinein und Lavender dreht sich zu ihm.

„Was machst du Lavender?"

„Ich sammle meine Bücher zusammen… und warte auf dich."

„Auf mich? Was hab ich denn getan?"

„Nichts. Ich hab nur auf dich gewartet um dir was zu zeigen… und zu sagen."

„Was ist es?"

„Das mag plötzlich kommen aber ich habe dich schon immer gemocht Harry… sehr."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich will dir meine Gefühle für dich beweisen."

Sie schwank ihren Zauberstab und die Tür schloss sich von selbst ab. Harry wurde nervös. Sie zog ihre Uniform aus und drehte sich um.

„Wow" sagte Harry als er auf ihren nackten Körper blickte. „Keine Unterwäsche."

„Das habe ich nur für dich gemacht, Auserwählter."

„Ich bin sprachlos. Wirklich."

„Wirst du mich nehmen?" fragte sie.

„Ja, verdammt!"

Sie ging zu ihm, langsam und sexy, legte ihre Arme um ihn und schob ihm ihre Zunge in den Mund. Ihre Hände fuhren durch sein unordentliches Haar und machten es noch wirrer. Er streichelte ihren weichen und nackten rücken bevor seine Hände zu ihrem Po wanderten, welchen er sanft drückte. Sie quietschte kurz, küsste ihn dann aber weiter. Seine Hand rutschte in die Nähe ihrer feuchten Muschi und er steckte zwei Finger in sie, was sie zum Stöhnen brachte.

„Noch nicht jetzt Baby." Sagte sie und drückte seine Hand wieder weg.

Sie kniete sich vor ihn und zog seine Hosen dabei mit herunter. Als dann auch seine Unterwäsche weg war nahm sie seinen erigierten Schwanz und nahm ihn in ihren Mund. Sie begann ihren Kopf auf- und abwärts zu bewegen und zu saugen. Harry stöhnte laut und seufzte. Es war wie Tonks nochmal zu ficken nur diesmal war es Lavender. Harry konnte ihr langes Haar spüren als sie seinen Schwanz weiter verwöhnte. Er konnte spüren wie sie seine Männlichkeit aussaugt und er konnte kaum noch sprechen. In einem kurzen Augenblick konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und zog ihren Kopf schnell nach unten und sein Schwanz erreichte ihre Kehle. Kurz darauf war er kurz davor sein Sperma in sie zu pumpen doch Lavender bemerkte das und nahm seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund, leckte noch kurz über seine Eichel und stand dann auf.

„Du schmeckst so gut Harry! Willst du mich jetzt ficken?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten!"

Sie beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, breitete ihre Beine aus und zeigte Harry ihre rosa Muschi.

„Nimm meine Jungfräulichkeit, Harry Potter!"

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und spürte ihren runden Arsch. Er drückte ihn leicht doch Lavender forderte, dass er sie schnell nehmen sollte, bevor ihre Geilheit abnahm. Er platzierte seinen Schwanz direkt an ihrem Eingang, leckte sich über seine Lippen und atmete tief ein. Er begann langsam seinen Penis in sie zu schieben was sie mit einem Schmerzensheulen quittierte. Als er weiter vordrang hielt sie sich vor Schmerzen am Schreibtisch fest. Harry bemerkte das schnell.

„Tut es weh, Lav?"

„Ein bisschen aber ich will das!"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja."

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er das Ende ihrer Muschi erreichte. Als er an dieses stoß, schrie sie laut. Harry sagte ihr sie solle ruhig sein, aber sie hörte nicht auf zu schreien.

„Oh, Fuck Harry!"

Schnell nahm er seinen Schwanz aus ihrer Möse raus.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es fühlte sich einfach so gut an! Mach weiter!"

Er steckte seinen Ständer wieder in sie und bewegte sich schneller als zuvor, aber nicht zu schnell. Sie ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen, schaute auf den Boden und genoss den Moment. Schweiß rann an den beiden herunter und es fing an zu riechen.

„Was ist das für ein Geruch?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist der Geruch von Sex!"

Er grinste sie an und wurde immer schneller, aber Lavender fragte ihn ob er nicht langsamer machen konnte bis sie sich an dieses Gefühl, ausgefüllt zu sein, gewöhnen konnte. Kurz bevor Lavender kam sagte sie ihm er solle seinen Schwanz aus ihr rausnehmen. Er tat es war aber verwirrt. Er verstand erst was sie vorhatte als sie auch schon auf den Schreibtisch gesprungen war, ihre Beine ausgebreitet hatte und die Schamlippen ihrer Möse öffnete.

„Leck mich, Auserwählter!"

Er grinste und kniete sich hin. Sie legte ihre Beine auf seine Schultern und machte sich bereit. Seine Hände hielten ihre Beine fest und er begann sie zu lecken. Seine Zunge begann sich langsam zu bewegen, was sie zum Stöhnen brachte. Sein Schwanz blieb steif aber war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Als er schneller leckte hielt Lavender seinen Kopf näher an ihre Muschi, mehr verlangend.

„Jaaa, das ist es Harry! Ahh FUCK!"

Je mehr er sie leckte, desto mehr schrie sie. Kurz darauf bekam sie ihren ersten Orgasmus. Harry legte ihre Beine wieder von seinen Schultern und sie sagte, dass das ihr erster Orgasmus war. Ihr Mösensaft bildete eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Tisch, aber Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und kurz darauf verschwand die Pfütze und sie konnten weitermachen. Er ging wieder zwischen ihre Beine und positionierte seinen immer noch steifen Schwanz an ihren Muschi-Eingang. Sie schaute ihn an und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er erriet was dies hieß und stieß langsam in sie. Schon bald war er wieder ganz in ihr und wollte sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als Lavender ihm sagte, dass sie es diesmal etwas schneller wollte. Er wurde etwas schneller als Lavender ihre Beine hinter ihm kreuzte und ihn so zwang sich schneller zu bewegen. Schnell war er in ein rasendes Tempo eingestiegen er stieß sich weiter in sie rein und seine Hände drückten ihre leicht wippenden Titten. Er zwirbelte ihre Nippel und ließ sie dabei stöhnen. Er beugte sich zu ihren Brüsten und begann ihre Nippel nun zu lecken und zu saugen wobei sie mehrmals seinen Namen rief. Ihre Nippel nur fester zu saugen reichte nicht aus um sie zu befriedigen also stieß er immer härter in sie. Lavender konnte hören wie seine Eier an sie anschlugen immer und immer schneller. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und küsste ihn. Zwischen Küssen und Stöhnen schrie sie.

„FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! JA! FICK MICH HARRY POTTER! FICK MICH!"

„Gefällt es dir Lavender?"

„Verdammt Ja! JAAA!"

Schon bald war er kurz davor in ihr zu kommen doch sie wollte nicht schwanger werde, also nahm er seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus, während Lavender sich auf dem Boden kniete, direkt vor seinen Schwanz, und den Mund öffnete und die Zunge herausschob. Er wichste seinen Schwanz schnell und zielte auf ihr Gesicht. Harrys Pimmel explodierte und sein Sperma schoss über ihr ganzes Gesicht, etwas landete auch in Lavenders Mund. Sie schluckte es herunter und zog ihren Finger über ihr Gesicht um das restliche Sperma von Harry von ihrem Finger zu lecken. Sie bemerkte auch, dass noch etwas an seinem Schwanz hing also nahm sie diesen in den Mund und leckte ihn sauber. Als sie fertig war ließ Harry sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und Lavender tat dasselbe ließ sich aber auf Harrys Schoß nieder. Harry schwitze stark und schaute Lavender an.

„Lavender, das war klasse sogar für eine Jungfrau."

„Danke. Warte nur bis Romilda das erfährt!"

„Warum sagst du ihr das?"

„Sie dich wirklich ficken. Also habe ich beschlossen, dass… dass ich dich ausprobiere."

„Ich kann gar nicht warten es ihr auch zu besorgen."

„Wenn ich es ihr jetzt sage, kannst du sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ficken. Noch heute Nacht."

„Geil"

So! Das war vorerst das letzte Kapitel, welches ich diesen Monat noch posten werde, da ich noch heute in den Urlaub fahre. Dort werde ich allerdings weiter arbeiten also bekommt ihr spätesten wenn ich zurück bin die nächsten Teile.

Es sei noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Text selbst nicht geschrieben habe und im Internet gefunden habe. Original von: VenomBat22

Allerdings war diese Geschichte im Original Englisch und da ich keine deutsche Fassung finden konnte musste der Google Übersetzter einspringen. Da dieser das aber überhaupt nicht kann und den größten Scheiß baut, habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen den Text in Deutsch umzuschreiben. Lasst gern ein Review da, es ist mehr Arbeit als ihr denkt.

-LG Darthzenker


	3. Romilda

Am Nachmittag dachte Harry immer noch darüber nach, mit Lavender Sex gehabt zu haben, die sich nun plötzlich für Ron interessieren zu schien. Das konnte ihm aber größtenteils egal sein, da sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Romilda heute Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn waten würde, wenn alle schlafen gegangen sind. Der restliche Tag verlief ziemlich ereignislos, bis auf dass ihm ein paar Mädchen anstarrten oder sogar zuwinkten. Bisher hatte er in zwei Tagen schon zwei Mädchen gefickt. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, der Auserwählte zu sein.

In seinen Gedanken wünschte er sich, noch ein paar andere Schülerinnen zu vögeln, wie zum Beispiel Cho oder sogar Ginny, wenn sie ihn denn immer noch mochte. Als er durch die Hallen zog, ging er an einem Klassenzimmer vorbei, und konnte dort Stöhnen und grunzen vernehmen.

„Fuck Michael! Fuck!"

„Oh, Gott, Susan! Du fühlst dich so gut an!"

„Susan Bones und Michael Corner?!", dachte Harry. Er hätte nicht geahnt, dass die beiden was für einander haben. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, ging er weiter, ohne die beiden zu stören. Er war ein bisschen hart geworden, wollte sich das jedoch für Romilda heute Nacht aufheben. Kurz darauf lief ihm Dumbledore über den Weg.

„Harry! Wie war dein erster Tag?"

„Gut, Sir! Und bei Ihnen?"

„In der Tat ziemlich gut. Wie sieht es mit Professor Slughorn aus?"

„Er denkt ich wäre ein Genie in Sachen Zaubertränke."

„Ja, Horace hat ein Talent dafür, gute Zaubertränk-Schüler zu finden. Ich muss jetzt noch schnell zu Severus, ein paar heikle Sachen mit ihm besprechen. Schönen Tag noch. Pass auf dich auf."

„Sie auch, Professor.", sagte er als Dumbledore weg ging.

Als er zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war es schon fast Acht. Ron und Hermine gingen ihre Aufschiebe durch. Sie beschwerte sich über ihren Runen-Unterricht, während er seine Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Hausaufgaben machte. Er setze sich neben Hermine und schaute zu Romilda über, die ihm zuwinkte und ihm einen Luftkuss zuwarf. Er lächelte ihr zu und wurde jetzt schon hat und nervös.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Das sind selbst für mich zu viele Übersetzungen an einem Tag.", beschwerte sich Hermine. Harry zockte seine Schultern, während Ron gähnte und sie darüber informierte, dass er nun ins Bett ging.

„Kommst du, Harry?"

„Ich komm gleich nach"

Ron verschwand nach oben.

„Sag mal, Hermine."

„Ja?", sagte sie konzentriert.

„Weißt du, ob es sowas wie … Schwangerschaftstränke gibt?"

„Harry! Was und wer?"

„Ich hab niemanden gebummst, ich war nur neugierig."

„Naja, es gibt da einen Trank, der die Schwangerschaft bestimmen kann."

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob man sie auch los werden kann."

„Ich vermute mal schon. Madame Pomfrey hat vermutlich einen Haufen davon. Es werden auch auf Hogwarts immer mehr Leute schwanger. Sei vorsichtig, dass kein Mädchen dich zu Sex zwingt und du sie dann schwängerst."

„Mach ich. Danke Hermine."

„Klar, ich geh jetzt aber auch ins Bett, ich will morgen vor dem Unterricht nochmal lernen."

„Gute Nacht.", sagte er, als sie in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen verschwand.

Als der Raum bis auf Harry und Romilda leer war, schlug sie ihr Buch zu und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Magst du sie, Harry?"

„Hermine? Wir sind nur Freunde. Obwohl sie sehr attraktiv ist, aber wir sind nur Freunde."

„Wenn wir schon tratschen, wusstest du, dass Susan Bones und Michael Corner sich daten?"

„Hab ich mitgekriegt. Ich bin vorhin an einem Klassenzimmer vorbeigelaufen, und hab sie gehört, wie sie Sex hatten."

„Niemals! Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Sie haben ZIEMLICH viel gefehlt in letzter Zeit."

„Ja. Also... Wegen Lavender?"

„Ah ja! Lavender hat mir erzählt, dass du ziemlich gut im Bett bist."

„Hat sie mir auch gesagt."

„Bist du dafür bereit, Harry?", fragte Lavender.

„Ich bin bereit. Lass es uns machen.", sagte er nervös. Sie lächelte.

„Ich habe mich für dich aufgehoben, Auserwählter."

Sie begannen rumzumachen, und Harry konnte ihre langen Haare spüren, als sie sich küssten. Leise hinter ihnen öffnete sich quietschend und Hermine sah, was passierte. Sie war entsetzt, als sie sah, dass Harry drauf und dran war, Romilda zu ficken. Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, aber sie starrte noch mehr auf die beiden. Ihre Hand wanderte langsam in ihre Hose und sie begann ihre Muschi langsam zu massieren. Sie bekamen es nicht mit und machten weiter.

Harry lehnte sich nah an Romilda und lies sie nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen. Sie begann ihre Uniform und ihr Shirt auszuziehen. Ihr brauner BH machte Harry langsam verrückt, doch bevor er ihre Brüste anfassen konnte, stoppte sie ihn.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass egal was passiert ich dich immer lieben werde, Harry Potter."

Er lächelte und küsste sie weiter. Seine Hand konnte ihren Bauch spüren und wanderte weiter zu ihrem BH, den er langsam entfernte. Ihre C-Körbchen Brüste machten Harry nur noch geiler. Er griff nach ihnen und fing an, an einem Nippel zu lecken und den anderen zu massieren, was sie laut aufstöhnen lies.

Romilda leckte sich über die Lippen und lehnte sich zurück um den Moment zu genießen.

Kurz darauf stieß sie ihn zurück und zog seine Hose mit einem Ruck herunter, zusammen mit seinen Unterhosen. Sie umschloss ihn mit ihrer Hand und fing an diese langsam rauf und runter zu bewegen. Dabei leckte sie immer wieder kurz über seine Eichel, was ihn zum Lachen brachte, ehe sie seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund nahm, und so sein Lachen in ein lautes Stöhnen verwandelte. Er hielt ihren Kopf unten, und konnte seine Spitze an ihrem Rachen spüren. Sie lutschte immer mehr und bewegte sich nun schneller. Seine Hand glitt über ihren weichen Rücken, während ihre sich in ihr Höschen verirrte und sie anfing sich selbst zu fingern, damit auch Sie etwas Genuss hatte. Bevor Harry jedoch kam, nahm sie seinen Schwanz aus dem Mund und legte sich auf ihren Rücken, damit Harry ihr das Höschen ausziehen konnte. Dieser verstand und striff ihre Hose mitsamt Höschen von ihren Beinen und schaute genau auf ihre feuchte Muschi. Sie spreizte ihre Lippen und fragte:

„Bereit, Auserwählter?"

„Ja", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Er schob langsam seinen Schwanz in sie, aber sie überkreuzte ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken und schob in weiter in sich. Sie erwartete jedoch nicht, wie sehr Harry sie ausfüllen würde und öffnete erschreckt ihren Mund um einen schrei auszustoßen, aber Harry hatte es bemerkt und erstickte ihren Schrei schnell mit seiner Hand. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, wollte er seine Hand wieder wegnehmen, aber Romilda leckte seinen Finger ab, bevor sie seinen Kopf nahm, zu sich zog und ihn innig küsste und dabei laut stöhnte.

„Mein Gott, Harry! Du bist so groß! Fuuuck!"

„Romilda… Gott! Ah, fuck!"

Als er sie schneller durchstoßte wackelten ihre Titten ein wenig, aber sie ließ ihn weiterhin nicht los und steckte ihre Zunge in seinen Mund bei jedem Kuss.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Romilda Harry aufforderte sie Doggy-Style zu nehmen, was Harry ihr natürlich nicht abschlug. Er nahm seinen Schwanz aus ihr und Romilda positionierte sich genau wie Lavender. Während sie sich selbst auf den Arsch schlug, befahl sie Harry ihre Möse zu lecken.

Dieser ging auf seine Knie und fing an Romilda zu lecken so dass diese seinen Namen mehrmals als sonst laut stöhnte. Schließlich sagte sie ihm, dass sie nun für Doggy bereit war.

Er machte sich daraufhin sofort hinter ihr bereit. Dieses Mal war es einfacher in sie einzudringen. Als er komplett drin war vergrub Romilda ihr Gesicht in den Couch-Kissen um ihren lauten Schrei zu unterdrücken. Er nahm sie an de Hüfte und fing an gleichmäßig in sie zu stoßen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Romilda sich beruhigt hatte und mit wackelnden Titten wiederauftauchte. Sich auf die Lippe beißend stöhnte sie weite als Harry nun noch härter zustieß.

Er konnte langsam seinen Orgasmus anrollen fühlen, aber Romilda verlangte, dass er ihn bis zum Ende drin lassen sollte.

Hermine schaute immer noch zu und war ebenfalls dem Orgasmus nahe, da sie immer mehr an sich rumspielte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, kam aber zu dem Schluss besser auf Romilda zu hören, da er dem schönen Mädchen nur ungern widersprochen hätte.

Sie konnte seine Eier gegen sich klatschen fühlen, was sie nur noch geiler machte.

Er stöhnte laut auf, als er in ihr explodierte, was sie zum lächeln brachte.

Als der letzte Tropfen raus war, zog er sich aus ihr zurück und sie legten sich nebeneinander auf die Couch, sich gegenseitig noch etwas steichelnd und Harry Romilda noch am Hals leidenschaftlich küssen.

„Fuck! Das war geil!", sagte sie. „Machen wir das nochmal irgendwann?"

„Gerne."

„Ich habe aber nicht genommen, also werde ich wahrscheinlich schwanger sein."

„Kannst du nicht einen Schwangerschaftstrank nehmen?"

„Ich kann… für dich, Baby!", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

Sie lagen noch etwas, standen dann aber auf, zogen sich an und küssten sich erneut bevor sie zu ihren Schlafsälen gingen.

Jepp, ich weiß. Ein halbes Jahr.

Aber ich bin wieder da! Und ich versuche es öfter als zwei Mal pro Jahr zu machen 😉.

Außerdem gibt es nächstes Mal eine Liste der zukünftigen Kapitel, also: _Dranbleiben!_

Es sei noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Text selbst nicht geschrieben habe und im Internet gefunden habe. Allerdings war diese Geschichte im Original Englisch und da ich keine deutsche Fassung finden konnte musste der Google Übersetzter einspringen. Da dieser das aber überhaupt nicht kann und den größten Scheiß baut, habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen den Text in Deutsch umzuschreiben. Lasst gern ein Review da, es ist mehr Arbeit als ihr denkt.

-LG Darthzenker


	4. Katie

Der Samstag kam endlich und mit ihm das Wochenende. Harry hatte noch einige Male mehr Sex mit Romilda, was dazu führte, dass diese es Lavender erzählte. Diese kam auf Harry zu und schlug ihm einen Dreier vor, was Harry natürlich nicht ausschlug. Sie arrangierte alles für Montagnacht im Raum der Wünsche. In der Zwischenzeit war Harry gespannt auf sein Treffen mit Dumbledore.

Als er durch die Hallen lief, fiel ihm Katie Bell auf, seine Quidditch Mitspielerin, die ihn belustigt ansah.

Der nächste Tag war gefüllt von Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht mit dem Gedächtnis von Gaunt. Er fragte sich was sonst noch in Voldemorts Vergangenheit geschehen ist, aber er konnte sich nicht weiter darauf konzentrieren, da heute der erste Tag der Quidditch Vorbereitung war. Nach dieser kurzen Zeit musst das Team zusammengestellt sein. Er traf sich mit Ron in der Großen Halle, um sich zusammen mit ihm vorzubereiten.

Sobald er auf dem Spielfeld war, überkam Harry die Angst.

Es waren sehr viele Schüler mit ihren Besen aufgetaucht und schrien wie verrückt zueinander.

Auf der Tribüne saßen Lavender, Romilda, Hermine, Luna und noch viele andere, um sich das Training anzusehen. Die einzigen Spieler, die sich nicht stritten waren Ron, Ginny und Katie.

Ginny kam zu Harry getreten und schrie: „MAUL HALTEN!"

Jeder sah nun zu Harry.

„Ähm.. danke, Ginny."

Die ersten, die antraten waren diejenigen, die Hüter werden wollten: Ron und Cormac McLaggen. Ihre Aufgabe war es 5 Schüsse von Ginny und Katie abzuwehren, aber nach wenigen Minuten stand es 4 zu 4.

Cormac benahm sich die ganze Zeit total daneben, deswegen war Harry nur froh, als Hermine ihm einen kleinen Zauber entgegensetze, den Cormac nicht kommen sah und so weggedrängt wurde, dass es für ihn unmöglich war den Ball abzuwehren.

Jetzt war es für Ron ein leichtes den letzten Schuss abzuwehren, und alle jubelten ihm dabei zu; Selbst Lavender, die anfing etwas anderes in Ron zu sehen.

Fast eine Stunde später verließ jeder die Umkleidekabine. Ron verabschiedete sich aufgeregt bei Harry und versprach ihm sich später mit ihm noch einmal zu treffen.

Katie blieb mit Harry zurück, als auch Ginny und Cormac als letztes die Umkleide verließen. Harry zog seine Uniform aus und wollte sie an den Bügel hängen, als Katie ihn von hinten umarmte. Er erschrak nicht schlecht als sie das tat.

„Was soll das denn werden, Katie?"

„Bitte, Harry! Ich brauche jemanden der mich tröstet. Meine Oma ist gestern gestorben."

„Tut mir leid, Katie. Das wusste ich nicht. Mein Beileid."

Da er sich nun schuldig fühlte, drehte er sich um und umarmte Katie zurück. Sie weinte und ihre Tränen tropften auf Harrys T-Shirt. Er legte seinen Kopf tröstend an ihren und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Aus irgendeinem Grund bekam er eine Erektion, obwohl er Katie noch nie sexuell anziehend fand. Katie bemerkte seine beachtliche Beule relativ schnell und lächelte ihn an.

„Seit Jahren liebe ich dich schon, Harry. Seit du hier angekommen bist, wünsche ich mir wir wären zusammen. Ich hatte immer Angst davor, doch jetzt glaube ich ist die Zeit gekommen."

„Zeit wofür, Katie?"

„Zum Liebe machen."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Lavender und Romilda haben mir erzählt, dass du sie gefickt hast. Ich will diese Gefühle von denen sie mir erzählt haben auch fühlen."

„Okay. Weil du es bist."

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste Harry. Schmetterlinge flogen durch seinen Bauch und er erwiderte den Kuss. Mit der Zeit ließ das Kribbeln nach und Katie zog ihn näher zu sich ran. Seine Arme berührten ihre Seiten und wanderten zu ihrer Hüfte herunter. Sie löste den Kuss und fing an sein T-Shirt abzustreifen. Seine nackte Brust versetzte Katie in Erregung, wie Harry bemerkte. Er war muskulös geworden von den vielen Jahren Quidditch.

Sie kicherte und machte sich knieend daran seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.  
Als sie fertig war, machte sie sich daran seine Hose herunterzuziehen und sah seine Erektion, die versuchte aus seiner Boxershorts zu entkommen. Katie wollte nicht, dass die Boxer ihr im Weg war, darum zog sie auch diese Harry aus.  
Sein Schwanz schlug ihr fast ans Gesicht, so hart wie er war. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, nahm ihn in eine Hand und fang an ihn der Länge nach abzulecken. Harry schloss stöhnend seine Augen.

„Jah Katie. Das fühlt sich echt geil an."

Sie begann ihre Hand zu bewegen und nahm Harry nun vollständig in den Mund. Ihre Zuge umkreiste dabei seine Eichel, als sie ihn immer tiefer in ihren Rachen stieß. Sie zog langsam ihr Top aus, aber achtete darauf seinen Schwanz weiter zu blasen. Sie wurde schneller und zog dabei ihren dunkelblauen BH aus. Harry schätze sie auf ein B-Körbchen, aber den Gedanken vergaß er, als er sah wie ihre Brüste ihm entgegenwackelten. Während Harry mehr zu stöhnen anfing, wurden ihre Nippel immer härter.

„Oh, Gott Katie. Hör nicht auf."

Kurz bevor er seine Ladung in ihren Rachen abspritzen konnte, nahm sie seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund und leckte sich erneut die Lippen ab. Sie sagte, dass er sehr gut schmecken würde. Harry lachte und Katie stand auf, drückte sich an ihn und begann ihn zu küssen. Er drückte sie an sich und konnte ihre weichen Kurven an seinem Körper spüren. Als sie den Kuss lösten, zog Harry ihre Hosen aus und hob sie auf, um sie auf dem Tisch abzulegen, wo eigentlich ihre Taktiken besprochen werden. Katie schob einige Zeichnungen beiseite und öffnete ihre Beine.

Harry bückte sich und begann ihre langen, schlanken Beine zu küssen. Als er sich langsam hocharbeitete begann sie leicht zu stöhnen. Als er bei ihrem Höschen ankam, griff er es und zog es vorsichtig herunter. Als er es endlich hatte, schmiss er es irgendwo nach hinten und zog vorsichtig ihre Schamlippen auseinander, wobei er sie fragend ansah.

„Leck mich bitte!"

Harry ergriff seine Chance und steckte seine Zunge tief in sie. Katie fing heftig an zu stöhnen und sich an ihren eigenen Brüsten herumzuspielen, was sie nur noch geiler machte. Sie nahm ihre Beine hinter Harry zusammen und drückte seinen Kopf enger an ihre Muschi.

Harry wurde immer schneller, was Katie nur mit stöhnen kommentierte. Sie bekam Gänsehaut als er sie immer näher an ihren Orgasmus leckte. Auf Harrys Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen von dem heißen Klima, indem er sich sonst nur schnell umzieht. Mit einem letzten Zugenzucken kam Katie und Saft lief aus ihrer Möse über den Tisch bis auf den Boden. Katie zog ihn direkt zum nächsten Tisch.

„Okay, Harry. Steck ihn jetzt rein, aber sei vorsichtig."

„Okay, bist du Jungfrau?"

„Nein, ähm.. Ich wurde von Oliver im ersten Jahr vergewaltigt."

„Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, aber seitdem hatte ich keinen Sex mehr. Bis jetzt."

„Bereit für mich?"

„Fuck, ja!"

Er wichste sich kurz selbst, bevor er sich vor ihrem Eingang bereit machte. Er drang langsam in sie ein und stieß innerhalb von Sekunden an ihr Ende. Als er sich dann in ihr zu bewegen begann, stöhnte Katie leise. Seine Eier schlugen gegen ihren Arsch als er etwas schneller wurde, aber er war immer noch vorsichtig. Sie setzte sich auf um ihn weiter zu küssen und steckte ihre Zuge in seinen Rachen.

Als er schneller wurde fing sie an zu schreien, also machte er langsamer, aber Katie wollte es wie vorher haben, also wurde e wieder etwas schneller. Sie zu ficken fühlte sich gut an, genau wie Lavender und Romilda. Als er sah, wie ihre Titten unter seinen Stößen wackelten wurde er noch geiler. Ihre Lippen schmeckten süß und sein Schwanz fühlte sich in ihrer warmen Fotze immer wohler.

„Gleich ist es so weit, Katie!"

„Nimm ihn raus!", befahl sie. „Steck ihn mir in den Arsch!"

Sie kam vom Tisch herunter und beugte sich von ihm weg, bereit für ihr erstes Mal anal. Diesmal stieß er in seiner Geilheit seinen Schwanz direkt ganz in sie, was schwieriger war, da ihr Arsch sehr viel enger war als ihre Muschi, was seinen Schwanz noch härter machte. Katie schrie unter seinen Stößen, aber sagte ihm, er solle ihn drin lassen. Er ergriff ihre Hüfte, um sich noch stärker in sie zu drücken. Es war auch sein erstes Mal anal.

„FUCK. FUCK. Verfickte Scheiße fick meinen Arsch! BITTE! Genau so!"

„Soll ich.. in deinem Arsch abspritzen, Katie?"

„Fuck, ja!"

Gerade als sie das gesagt hatte, explodierte Harry auch schon. Er konnte fühlen, wie enorm viel Sperma durch seinen Schwanz pumpten, direkt in Katie hinein. Katie spürte die Wärme in ihrem Arsch und stöhnte zufrieden. E zog seinen nun schlaff werdenden Schwanz aus ihr raus und sah dabei zu, wie sein Samen aus ihr heraustropfte und ihr Bein hinunterlief. Sie beruhigten sich langsam und Harry zog sich wieder an. Als er sein T-Shirt anziehen wollte, sprang Katie ihn an und küsste ihn erneut. Als sie seine Zunge umspielte, hörten sie eine Stimme.

„Harry? Wo bist du? Wir müssen in den Unter- HARRY!", kreischte Hermine. Ihr Kuss zerbrach in der Luft. „WTF ist hier los?"

„Ich kann das erklären, Hermine", sagte Harry. Katie, immernoch nackt und nur ihre Muschi bedeckend saß nur daneben, schweigend.

„Fang an zu reden, Potter!"

* * *

NACHWORT

Ist ne Weile her. Ich weiß. Aber es kommt mehr. Noch diesen Monat. Was, wollt ihr wissen? Nun, ..

5\. Lavender und Romilda – bis 17.05.2020

6\. Cho – bis 24.05.2020

7\. Leanne – bis 07.06.2020

8\. Padma – bis 21.06.2020

* * *

Es sei noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Text selbst nicht geschrieben habe und im Internet gefunden habe. Allerdings war diese Geschichte im Original Englisch und da ich keine deutsche Fassung finden konnte musste der Google Übersetzter einspringen. Da dieser das aber überhaupt nicht kann und den größten Scheiß baut, habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen den Text in Deutsch umzuschreiben. Lasst gern ein Review da, es ist mehr Arbeit als ihr denkt.

-LG Darthzenker


	5. Lavender und Romilda

Als sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, gab Hermine Harry und Katie eine Standpauke.

„Was zur Hölle? Warum haben du und Katie Bell gefickt?"

„Sie wollte es so. Sie steht schon seit meinem ersten Jahr auf mich."

Hermine sah Katie fragend an, die nur nickte.

„Ron und die anderen ziehen sich da drin um! Ihr könnt da nicht einfach ficken und überall Harrys Sperma verbreiten!"

„Hermine, bitte."

„Halt die Klappe, Bell! Du bist genauso schuldig wie Harry!" Katie schwieg wieder. „Ich kann dich nicht mal ansehen!", sagte Hermine u Harry und stürmte aus dem Raum. Katie und er saßen ein paar Sekunden in Stille.

„Mir hats übrigens gefallen, Harry."

„Mir auch, aber ich habe Angst, dich ausgenutzt zu haben."

„Quatsch! Nachdem Wood mich vergewaltigt hatte, habe ich mir geschworen mich für jemanden, den ich liebe aufzusparen."

„Du liebst mich?"

„Hab ich immer.", lächelte sie verlegen. „Ich glaube Hermine mag dich."

„Wir sind nur Freunde."

„Ich weiß wie Frauen schreien. Das war ein Schrei aus Eifersucht. Noch dieses Jahr will sie es von dir haben.. Hart."

„Vielleicht. Egal, vielleicht können wir das wiederholen?"

„Bald, Süßer, bald." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Sie war kaum weg, als Lavender durch die alte Dame kam und sich neben Harry setzte. Sie griff seinen Arm und hielt ihm fest.

„Wir haben einen Ort für unseren Dreier gefunden. Vierter Stock, verlassene Kammer, Mitternacht. Raum der Wünsche war in letzter Zeit immer belegt."

„Ich werde kommen", sagte er nicht ohne zu zwinkern.

Lavender gab ihm einen Kuss und ging in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Die nächste Nacht war besonders für Harry; er hatte noch nie einen Dreier, aber er hatte die beiden Mädchen schon einzeln gebumst. Hermine war immer noch wütend auf ihn, aber erkannte, dass sie wohl etwas überreagiert hatte und beruhigte sich, sodass sie wieder Freunde sein konnten. Obwohl sie immer noch verärgert war, dass Harry das Buch des Halbblutprinzen behielt.

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, lesend, kurz vor Mitternacht. Ron und Hermine waren schon ins Bett gegangen.

Lavender kam in den Raum und setzte sich dicht neben Harry, sodass ihre Schenkel seine berührten. Gerade ging der letzte Schüler gähnend in seinen Schlafsaal, da küsste Lavender Harry blitzschnell auf den Mund. Sie hörte nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf und die beiden standen auf, um aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Dreier erklärte Lavender Harry einige Regeln.

„Zunächst das wichtigste: Keine von uns beiden soll von dir fokussiert werden. Heißt wir bekommen beide gleich viel von deinem Schwanz."

„Klar."

Sie bogen nach links ab.

„Zweitens. Romilda und ich sind beide noch anal Jungfrauen, aber wollten das heute ändern, also.. ja."

„Geil."

Sie gingen auf Zehenspitzen an einer offenen Tür vorbei.

„Drittens: Wir haben lesbischen Sex und das ziemlich oft, also fangen wir beide damit an und du kommst dann dazu, wenn es passt."

Sie bogen rechts ab.

„Als letztes: Komm nicht in uns. Wir wollen deine Wichse schmecken, also musst du uns ins Gesicht spritzen am Ende."

„Heh."

Sie öffnete die Tür und ging rein, Harry ihr nach. Dinner wartete schon Romilda, auf einer fluffigen Decke, ihre Unterwäsche noch angezogen. Lavender begann sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche auszuziehen und Harry tat es ihr gleich. Als sie alle halbnackt waren, zog Lavender Harry seine Unterhose aus, sodass e als einziger komplett nackt war. Sie setzte sich neben Romilda und die beiden starrten ihn an.

„Bereit, Harry?", fragte Lavender.

„Oh, ja bin ich."

Sie lächelte und drehte sich zu Romilda um. Sie beide zogen ihre BHs aus und sie sanken auf die Decke, während sie sich gegenseitig an den Titten fummelten. Dann begann Lavender an Romildas Brüsten zu saugen. Harry hatte schon seit er keine Hose mehr anhatte, einen Steifen aber der wurde noch härter, als er das heiße Lesbenspiel der beiden beobachtete. Während Lavender immer noch an den Büsten von Romilda leckte, griff diese an Lavenders Arsch und fing an diesen zu massieren. Dann begannen sie sich gegenseitig ihre Höschen auszuziehen und enthüllten dabei ihre glattrasierten Fotzen.

Harry setzte sich und begann seinen Schwanz zu wichsen, als die beiden anfingen sich gegenseitig an die Muschi zu fassen. Sie bewegten sich etwas, sodass ihre Fotzen sich gegenseitig berührten. Sie begannen sich gegeneinander zu bewegen und Harry erinnerte sich an seine Recherchen über das „Scissoring". Aber kein Porno der Welt würde das ersetzen können, was sich ihm gerade bot. Die beiden stöhnten als sie immer schneller wurden.

Sie lösten ihre Formation und Romilda spreizte Lavenders Beine, um sich dann auf ihren Bauch zu legen, ihr Gesicht genau über Lavenders Muschi. Romilda streckte ihren Arsch hoch und Lavender schlug ihr auf den runden Arsch, was Harry nur noch geiler werden ließ.

Er sah dies als seinen Einsatz und positionierte sich hinter Romilda. Er zielte mit seiner Schwanzspitze auf Arschloch und drückte sich langsam in sie. Sie stöhnte laut auf, als er immer tiefer in sie eindrang. Als er ganz drin war, begann er sich zu bewegen und Romilda fing an zu schreien.

„Oh, FUCK. FUCK!"

„Tut es weh?"

„Ja, aber hör nicht auf!"

„Das war der Plan.", grinste Harry.

Als er weiter in sie stieß, leckte sie Lavender bis zu ihrem Orgasmus, dicht gefolgt von ihrem lauten Stöhnen. Nach ein paar Minuten zog Harry seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Arsch und Romilda hörte mit dem Lecken auf, nur um mit dem Blasen von Harry zu beginnen. Lavender kam zu ihm und die beiden küssten sich und Harry saugte an ihren festen Nippeln, was sie wieder geil werden ließ.

Lavender legte sich auf ihren Rücken und hielt ihre Beine hoch. Romilda nahm Harrys Schwanz aus dem Mund und positionierte ihren Arsch genau über Lavenders grinsendem Gesicht. Harry ging zu Lavender über, deren Beine er auf seine Schultern nahm und langsam auch in ihren Arsch eindrang.

„Das fühlt sich so GEIL an! Fick meinen ARSCH, POTTER! FICK MICH!"

„Gott, Lavender, dein Arsch ist so eng!"

„Ich habe.. mich für.. dich auf.. gespart.", sagte sie zwischen den Stößen.

„Genau wie ich.", sagte Romilda.

Er war kurz davor zu kommen, also packte er seinen Schwanz und zog ihn aus Lavender heraus. Sie legten ihn auf den Rücken, sodass sein Schwanz in Richtung Decke zeigte. Romilda bestieg Harry und Lavender setzte ihre Muschi genau auf sein Gesicht. Er begann sie zu lecken, während Romilda seinen Schwanz ritt.

Sie wechselten sich ab und brachte Harry fast zum Spritzen. Als er nur mit Anstrengung seine Ladung zurückhalten konnte, erkannten alle, dass es Zeit war aufzuhören. Sie streckten knieend vor seinem prallen Schwanz ihre Zungen aus und Harry nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand, schnell wichsend, um auf ihre Gesichter zu explodieren.

Kurz darauf spritzte er auf ihre Gesichter, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten. Sein Sperma war überall auf ihren Gesichtern, topfte auf den Boden und auf ihre Titten. Sie begannen sein Sperma von ihren Lippen zu lecken und sich gegenseitig die Wichse aus dem Gesicht zu lecken.

Harry legte sich hin, müde und erschöpft. Romilda und Lavender legten sich neben ihn, immer noch nackt und ihre Körper berührten seinen. Ihre Nippel wurden langsam wieder weich und sein Schwanz wieder schlaff. Er fühlte sich glücklich, wie noch nie, diese beiden Mädchen an seinen Seiten.

„Das war.. unglaublich!", sagte Harry.

„Es war das beste Mal bisher!", sagte Romilda.

„Auf jeden Fall", sagte Lavender.

* * *

NACHWORT

Momentaner Plan:

6\. Cho – bis 24.05.2020

7\. Leanne – bis 07.06.2020

8\. Padma – bis 21.06.2020

* * *

Es sei noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Text selbst nicht geschrieben habe und im Internet gefunden habe. Allerdings war diese Geschichte im Original Englisch und da ich keine deutsche Fassung finden konnte musste der Google Übersetzter einspringen. Da dieser das aber überhaupt nicht kann und den größten Scheiß baut, habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen den Text in Deutsch umzuschreiben. Lasst gern ein Review da, es ist mehr Arbeit als ihr denkt.

-LG Darthzenker


	6. Cho

Es wurde schnell Oktober und es war Zeit für den ersten Besuch in Hogsmeade, der kleinen Stadt außerhalb Hogwarts. Harry dachte immer noch an seinen Dreier aus dem letzten Monat zurück. Seitdem hatte er noch ein paarmal Sex mit Katie, und auch noch einige Dreier mit Lavender und Romilda, die ihn immer wieder nach seiner Wichse anbettelten. Die beiden blieben allerdings an diesem Tag im Schloss; Lavender lernte und Romilda hatte sich erkältet.

Katie hatte ihre Freundin Leanne mitgenommen, also hatte Harry jede Chance auf Sex für diesen Tag verloren. Ron, Hermine und Harry waren gerade in der Kälte unterwegs, als sie Cho Chang, Harrys Ex-Freundin, überholten. Irgendwie war es seltsam für die beiden sich so oft über den Weg zu laufen, aber sie waren immer Freunde geblieben. Harry gestand sich noch immer Gefühle für sie ein, aber er wollte nicht mit ihr darüber reden, aus Angst sie wieder zum Weinen zu bringen. Cho lief alleine in Richtung Eberkopf, einem Pub. Harry sagte Ron und Hermine, dass er etwas alleine umlaufen würde, und beeilte sich um Cho noch vor dem Eingang abzufangen.

„Cho?", rief er ihr nach.

„Harry? Wie geht's dir?"

„Alles gut. Und bei dir?"

„Auch. Wie läuft dein Hogsmeade-Tag so?"

„In Ordnung."

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?"

„Ähm, ich habe sie allein gelassen, weil ich mit dir reden wollte."

Er wurde leicht rot, hoffte aber es auf das Wetter schieben zu können.

„Warum?", fragte Cho.

„Wie haben ziemlich lange nicht mehr geredet. Seit.. dem Zwischenfall mit Umbridge."

„Oh.. Darf ich dir was verraten?"

Sie sah sich schnell um, aber es war sonst keiner bei ihnen.

„Klar."

„Ich mag dich immer noch. Sehr sogar."

„Und ich mag dich auch noch, Cho. Was würde ich nicht darum geben ein Bett mit dir zu teilen."

Auch Cho wurde jetzt rot.

„Aber das ist ziemlich daneben, also suche ich jetzt wieder Ron und Hermine."

Sie griff seinen Arm.

„Du musst gar nichts geben, Harry. Ich hab schon einen Raum für mich gebucht im Pub."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich.

Sie beeilten sich ins Zimmer zu kommen und sich schnell die Umhänge auszuziehen. Sie umarmten sich und steckten ihre Zunge in den Mund des anderen. Harry fasste mit einer Hand nach einer ihrer Brüste und sie lächelte ihn an, als er anfing diese leicht zu massieren.

„Es ist okay, Harry. Ich will das wirklich."

„Ich auch, Cho. Sowas von!"

Er begann sie intensiver zu küssen. Er zog ihr Shirt aus und warf es auf den Boden, während sie seinen Gürtel öffnete. Ohne Zögern zog sie seine Hose und Boxer in einem Rutsch herunter. Sie sah seinem Schwanz zu, wie er langsam größer und härter wurde. Sie leckte sich bei dem Anblick die Lippen ab, hungrig auf den Geschmack seines Schwanzes. Harry setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete auf Cho. Sie zog langsam ihre Hose aus und beugte sich dabei so, dass Harry einen guten Blick auf ihren wohlgeformten Arsch haben konnte. Er erkannte einen Schwarzen Tanga, wo er eigentlich ein Höschen vermutet hätte. Auch Harry zog sein Shirt aus und rutsche an den Rand des Bettes vor. Cho legte sich neben ihn, und er rollte sich auf sie, um sie überall am Körper mit seinem Mund zu küssen.

Sie zog ihren BH aus und warf ihn auf eine Stehlampe, wo er hängen blieb. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Brüsten und hörte nicht auf zu lecken, massieren und die Nippel zu zwicken, was Cho mit einigen Stöhngeräuschen kommentierte. Seine Hände quetschten langsam ihre prallen Titten, Cho stöhnte immer noch. Harry konnte gar nicht glauben, endlich ihre Titten in der Hand halten zu können. Er hatte sich diesen Blick schon seit Jahren vorgestellt und wollte, dass dieser Moment niemals aufhören würde.

Er ließ von ihren Büsten ab und fokussierte sich auf ihre Beine. Er streichelte mehrmals über ihre weichen Schenkel und küsste ihre Beine ab. Cho kicherte und wollte ihren Tanga ausziehen, aber Harry sagte, er wolle das selbst tun. Er legte ihre Beine auf seine Schultern und zog den schwarzen Stoff zurück.

Er sah nun ihre pinke jungfräuliche Muschi direkt vor sich. Sie begaben sich in die 69er Stellung und er leckte mit seiner Zunge zunächst über ihre Möse, bevor er sie hineinsteckte. Es war das erste Mal für ihn in dieser Stellung, was Cho nur bemerkte, da sein Schwanz noch härter wurde, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

„Oh, Harry! Du wirst immer größer!"

„Du bringst das Beste in mir zum Vorschein, Cho!"

Ohne Hemmungen öffnete Cho ihren feuchten Mund und umschlang mit ihren Lippen seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag. Während sie ihn lutschte spreizte er ihre Pobacken, um einen Blick auf ihr Poloch zu bekommen. Neugierig wie er war, steckte er seine Zunge auch in dieses Loch. Sie machte ein überraschtes Geräusch und nahm seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund, wobei sie Speichel an ihm hinterließ. Sie starrte ihn unter ihren Brüsten hindurch an.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte er.

„Was? Eigentlich will ich es sogar im Arsch besorgt bekommen, wo du jetzt sowieso dabei bist."

„Wäre ich dein erster Anal-Fick?"

„Du bist generell mein erster Fick, Harry"

Mit diesen Worten wand sie sich wieder seinem Schwanz zu und saugte weiter, während Harry sich nun auf ihre Fotze konzentrierte. Er leckte über ihre gesamte Länge, was Cho so laut stöhnen ließ, dass sein Schwanz aus ihrem Mund rutschte.

„Harry! FUCK, LECK MICH!"

„Magst du das etwa?", fragte er ironisch.

„FUCK, JA!"

Sie begann wieder seine Latte zu lutschen und nach ein paar Sekunden, kam Cho direkt in Harrys Gesicht, ihre Säfte in diesem verteilend. Bevor er jedoch kommen konnte, ließ sie von ihm ab und drehte sich um.

„Zeit für mein erstes Mal anal. Sei so hart wie du musst!"

Harry grinste übers ganze Gesicht, seine Schwanzspitze schon vor ihrem Arschloch in Stellung. Er steckte zunächst nur seine Spitze rein, aber Cho beschwerte sich und wollte die volle Länge in sich spüren. Harry zögerte nicht lange und bewegte seinen gesamten Schaft langsam in sie, was Chos Augen weit aufriss und ihren Körper zum schütteln brachte. Als er ans Ende stieß, zog er ihn langsam wieder raus und rein, wurde dabei jedes Mal etwas schneller. Nach kurzer Zeit war er etwa bei derselben Geschwindigkeit, wie er auch Katie gefickt hatte. Aber Cho war sehr viel lauter beim Analsex.

„OH, FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! MEIN ARSCH! MEIN VERFICKTER ARSCH! FUUUUCK! ES TUT SO FUCKING WEH!"

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?", fragte Harry aus Angst, sie zu sehr zu verletzen.

„FUCK, NEIN! FICK MICH HÄRTER, SCHNELLER!"

Er begann seine Geschwindigkeit noch weiter zu erhöhen, sodass das Bett nun zu wackeln begann und Cho schrie weiterhin, wenn nicht sogar noch lauter. Harry war etwas besorgt, dass jemand sie hören könnte, aber die Tür war glücklicherweise abgeschlossen, sodass niemand sie stören würde. Nach kurzer Zeit verspürte er bereits den Drang zu spritzen, also machte er langsamer, bis er ihn ganz herausnahm.

„Das war fantastisch, Harry. Anal macht echt Spaß! Fick mich jetzt in die Muschi!", sagte Cho und spreizte dabei ihre Beine, sodass Harry ihre feuchte Möse gut erkennen konnte.

Er begann wieder langsam, als er in sie eindrang. Sie stöhnte laut auf und schlang ihre Beine hinter im zusammen, um ihn tiefer in sie zu drücken. Sie nahm ihre Arme hinter seinen Kopf und begann ihn wieder zu küssen. Harry nahm ihren Po in beide Hände, um sie gegen die Wand zu drücken.

„Ja, Harry. Fick mich gegen die Wand!"

„Gern doch!"

Selbst für eine Jungfrau, blieb Cho erstaunlich ruhig zu Harrys erstaunen. Gerade als er es einfach hinnehmen wollte, begann sie wieder zu schreien. Ihre Schreie machten ihn noch wilder und er bewegte sich schneller in ihr, deutlich spürbar für seinen Schwanz, der schon langsam heiß wurde. Sie beide schwitzen das Bett klatschnass. Doch dann sagte Cho etwas, was Harry nervös werden ließ.

„Komm in mir, Harry! Schwängere mich!"

Bevor er näher überlegen konnte, spritzte sein Schwanz schon in Chos Fotze ab. Er fühlte sich erleichtert, nach der ganzen Arbeit, die es gekostet hatte und schloss seine Augen. Er ließ Cho herunter und sein Schwanz flutschte aus ihr heraus, zusammen mit einigen an seinem Sperma. Sie legten sich aneinander, heftig atmend. Sie nahm seinen verschwitzen Arm und kuschelte sich an ihn, ihr Kopf dabei auf seiner Brust. So blieben sie liegen, bis Cho erkannte, worüber Harry nachdachte.

„Ich werde dein Kind haben, Harry Potter."

„Toll", log er.

„Keine Angst, ich sage es war mein Ex, der mich geschwängert hat."

„Das ist schön zu hören.", sagte er erleichtert und küsste sie.

10 Minuten später, waren sie beide wieder angezogen vor dem Pub und gingen in getrennte Richtungen zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry fand Hermine und Ron, zusammen gingen sie in den drei Besen. Nachdem sie dort mit Slughon geredet hatten, gingen sie wieder zum Schloss zurück, vor ihnen laufend waren Katie und Leanne, die über etwas redeten, was Katie in der Hand hatte. Sie hörten einen Schrei und sahen Katies Körper über sich schwebend, immer noch schreiend.

* * *

NACHWORT

Jepp, hat sich ein bisschen verzögert, aber die Termine für die nächsten paar wurden angepasst :)

* * *

Momentaner Plan:

7\. Leanne – bis 03.06.2020

8\. Padma – bis 17.06.2020

* * *

Es sei noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Text selbst nicht geschrieben habe und im Internet gefunden habe. Allerdings war diese Geschichte im Original Englisch und da ich keine deutsche Fassung finden konnte musste der Google Übersetzter einspringen. Da dieser das aber überhaupt nicht kann und den größten Scheiß baut, habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen den Text in Deutsch umzuschreiben. Lasst gern ein Review da, es ist mehr Arbeit als ihr denkt.

-LG Darthzenker


	7. Leanne

Nachdem sie wieder in Hogwarts angekommen waren, standen Leanne, Harry, Ron und Hermine vor McGonagall und erzählten ihr, was sie gesehen hatten. Leanne erzählte, wie Katie aus dem Klo kam, mit einem Paket in der Hand. Katie erzählte ihr, wie sie es Dumbledore überbringen hätte sollen. Als sie weitererzählte, kam Snape herein.

„Was denken Sie, Severus?"

„Ich denke, dass Miss Bell glücklich sein kann, noch am Leben zu sein."

„Wurde sie verflucht?", fragte Leanne.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", zischte Snape zurück.

Harry hatte genug und beschuldigte Draco Malfoy, Katie verflucht zu haben. Snape und McGonagall schauten ihn zweifelnd an. Nach diesem stressigen Tag hatten sie genug von Theorien und schickten die Schüler wieder weiter.

Als sie gingen, sah Harry Leanne in eine andere Richtung gehen und beschloss ihr zu einer Bank zu folgen, auf der sie sich hinsetzte und anfing leise zu schluchzen. Er setzte sich neben sie und streichelte ich über den Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen. Als sie ihn ansah, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Harry, warum passiert ihr das nur? Katie hat noch nie in ihrem Leben irgendetwas falsch gemacht! Warum muss es ihr passieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Leanne. Sie ist überall beliebt so ungewöhnlich sie auch sein mag. Vielleicht war es einfach ein Unglück."

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie das nicht anfassen soll, aber sie hat nicht zugehört. So eine Scheiße!", schrie sie.

„Hast du gesehen, wer es ihr gegeben hat?"

„Nein. Ich habe draußen gewartet und habe auch keinen reinkommen sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wer ihr das verdammte Teil gegeben hat. Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wünschte ich könnte helfen."

„Schon in Ordnung."

Sie stützte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und weinte noch mehr. Er strich ihr über ihr Haar und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Aus Intuition heraus küsste er sie auf die Stirn und wünschte sich in demselben Moment, er hätte es nicht getan, aus Angst, sie würde ihn schlagen oder schlimmeres. Aber sie überraschte ihn: Sie nahm ihren Kopf höher und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss den kurzen Kuss. Dann ließ sie wieder ab.

„Sie hats mir erzählt, Harry."

„Was denn?"

„Wie du sie gefickt hast. Sie hat jede Sekunde genossen. So glücklich wie nach einem Fick mit dir war sie lange nicht mehr. Nicht mehr seit.. du weißt schon.."

„Ja ich weiß das mit Oliver. Sie hat es mir erzählt. Was für ein Arsch! Ich habe mal zu ihm aufgesehen, aber jetzt habe ich Angst, Katie ausgenutzt zu haben."

„Oh, nein! Sie hat mir jedes Mal alles erzählt und auch klar gesagt, dass sie alles wollte. Außerdem hat mir Angelina erzählt, dass sie ihm wohl heftig in den Arsch getreten hat, bevor er gegangen ist."

„Sehr schön!", lachte Harry. „Ich muss mich nächstes Mal bei ihr dafür bedanken, schätze ich. Kann ich dir jetzt noch irgendwie helfen?"

„Tatsächlich, könntest du etwas tun.."

„Was denn?"

„Fick mich, wie du Katie gefickt hast! Ich will das auch spüren!"

„Und was ist mit Katie?"

„Keine Sorge, wir haben schon immer beide auf dich gestanden. Wenn wir manchmal allein waren, haben wir es uns selbst gemacht und uns mit dir vorgestellt. Als Dreier."

„Ähm, okay.. Dann lass es uns tun!"

„Perfekt! Ich kenne da eine Besenkammer um die Ecke dort vorne, die keiner benutzt."

Sie nahm seinen Arm und brachte ihn zu der Kammer, und sie beide gingen hinein. Es war etwas eng, da überall Reinigungsmittel oder alte Besen standen, aber sie hatten genug Platz. Sobald Harry die Tür schloss und das Licht anmachte, zerrte Leanne ihn in eine Ecke und begann ihn heftig zu küssen.

„Filch benutzt diese Kammer nicht mehr. Der glaubt immer noch Peeves würde hier rumspuken.", sagte sie zwischen den Küssen.

Ihre Zungen berührten sich und Harry erforschte ihren Mund. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und beschwor einen Zauber, der die Kammer lautlos für Außenstehende machte. Als sie sich weiter küssten, wuchs in Harrys Hose schon eine beachtliche Beule heran. Leanne nahm eine Hand und legte sie genau auf Harrys Schritt, sodass sie seine Erektion spürte. Sie ließ ihn los und kicherte.

„Ist da jemand aufgeregt?"

„Mein kleiner Freund, ja.", lachte er. „Nur aus Neugier, bist du noch Jungfrau?"

„Nope.", sagte sie, als sie sich bückte und seine Hosen auszog. „Den Sommer über hat mich mein Bester Freund immer mal wieder durchgenommen, bis wir wieder in die Schule mussten.

„Geil."

„Genug geredet. Kommen wir zum spaßigen Teil."

Seine Latte verschwand in ihrem Mund, als sie sie endlich befreit hatte. Sie nahm seinen gesamten Schaft auf einmal in den Mund, ohne sich daran zu verschlucken. Ihre Zunge überspielte seinen gesamten Schwanz und sie begann zu saugen. Harry war sich kurz darauf sicher, dass das der wohl beste Blowjob war, den er je bekommen hatte.

„Leanne, oh mein Gott. Das ist so gut!"

Je mehr sie saugte, desto besser wurde es. Kurz drauf fing sie an den Kopf vor und zurück zu bewegen, was ihre Haare unordentlich machte und Harry stöhnen wie noch nie zuvor zurückließ. Ihre Zunge umkreiste weiterhin seine Eichel und sie saugte an ihm, als ob sie ein Staubsauger wäre. Sie wusste er würde bald kommen, also nahm sie ihn aus ihrem Mund. Sie stand auf und zog ihren Pulli aus, sodass Harry einen Blick auf ihre wohlgeformten Brüste in ihrem durchsichtigen BH bekommen konnte.

„Gefällt's dir? Habe ich vorhin noch gekauft. Du bist der erste, der ihn sieht."

Harrys Antwort war ein weiterer langer Kuss, wobei Leanne die Zeit nutzte und ihren BH öffnete. Dieser rutschte auf den Boden und sie presste sich wieder an ihn. Er könnte dabei deutlich ihre C-Körbchen Möpse an sich spüren, was ihn nur noch härter machte. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und blieben auf den Brüsten sitzen, die er zu streicheln und quetschen begann. Nach kurzer Zeit fuhren seine Hände zu ihren Pobacken und er packte diese fest, was Leanne kichern ließ.

Er löste den Kuss und nahm ihr die Hose, sowie das Höschen ab. Ihre Beine sahen genau wie Katies und Chos wunderbar weich aus. Ihre Muschi hatte schon einen gebrauchteres Aussehen, was sie ihm ja auch gesagt hatte. Harry nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf eine Box, während sie sein Shirt auszog. Er spreizte ihre Beine und setzte seinen Schwanz an ihrem Eingang ab. Leanne legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und nickte ihm zu.

Er stieß schnell in sie, was sie stöhnen ließ. Ihre Beine hinter ihm, verhinderten, dass er wieder aus ihr rauskam. Er nahm seine Hände wieder an ihren Arsch und hob sie hoch. Er trug sie, immer noch mit seinem Schwanz in ihr, und brachte sie zum Stehen, während er seinen Penis immer wieder rein und raus zog. Sie stöhnte immer lauter in seinen Mund.

„Gott, Harry. Das fühlt sich genauso an, wie Katie gesagt hatte!"

Er wusste, dass er bald in sie abspritzen würde, wenn er nicht bald aufhörte und nahm deshalb seinen Schwanz wieder aus ihrer Möse. Er legte sie mit ihren Brüsten voran wieder auf die Kiste ab und spreizte ihre Pobacken, sodass er ihr Poloch sehen konnte. Er steckte sich langsam in ihr sehr viel engeres Loch und begann sich bald darin zu bewegen.

„Harry, Fuck! Fick mich härter!"

Und das tat er. Sie war so eng und warm, dass er nicht anders konnte, als schneller zu werden. Er beugte sich vor, um an ihre Titten zu fassen, hörte aber nicht auf sie immer schneller zu ficken. Sie musste sich an der Box festhalten, um von seinen Stößen nicht umgerissen zu werden. Je härter er stieß, desto stärker schrie sie, bis sie genauso laut war, wie Cho.

„FUCK! MEIN ARSCH TUT SO WEH! MACH WEITER! OH FUUUUCK!"

„Gefällt dir das, Leanne?"

„FUCK, JA!"

Er wurde noch schneller und konnte sehen, wie Tränen ihre Wangen entlangliefen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. Zwischen den Stößen gab er ihr immer wieder einen Klatsch auf den Po, bis dieser rot wurde. Er verlor die Kontrolle und nannte sie eine Schlampe, was er direkt wieder bereute. Doch Leanne überraschte ihn erneut:

„JA! ICH BIN DEINE VERDAMMTE SCHLAMPE! MEHR!"

Im Nachhinein war Harry froh, über den Zauber, den Leanne vor dem Fick gewirkt hatte. Er hatte das Verlangen ihren Arsch mit seinem Sperma zu füllen, aber sie wollte ihn lieber in ihrem Mund kommen lassen. Nach einigen letzten Stößen nahm er ihn heraus und Leanne fasste sich an ihr geweitetes Poloch. Sie wusste, dass sie für ein paar Stunden nicht richtig sitzen konnte, aber es war ihr egal. Sie liebte Analsex und würde auch mehr wollen. Harry setzte sich auf die Box und wartete auf sie.

Sie beugte sich runter und wichste ihn ein bisschen, seine Vorhaut mit der ganzen Hand umfassend. Er fing an zu stöhnen, als sie damit nicht aufhörte. Er konnte sich gerade noch so zusammenreißen, als sie ihn noch einmal komplett in den Mund nahm. Sie saugte genau, wie vorher auch und Harry, wissend dass er es nichtmehr lange halten konnte, nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände, um ihre Auf und Ab Bewegungen zu kontrollieren, aber den Verlust machte sie mit ihrer Zunge wieder wett. Er fing an zu grunzen, als er immer näher an seinen Orgasmus kam. Leanne fühlte seinen Schwanz dicker werden und hörte nicht auf.

In totaler Anspannung klemmte er sich fast die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen ein, als er mit mehreren großen Ladungen direkt in ihrem Mund kam. Ströme seines Spermas flossen ihren Rachen hinab oder blieben an ihren Zähnen kleben. Sie saugte kleinere Reste von seiner Eichel ab und nahm dann seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund. Sie schluckte seine gesamte Ladung und setzte sich kuschelnd neben ihn.

„Das war unglaublich, Harry! Katie hatte definitiv recht. Wir werden sowas von noch den Dreier haben!"

„Ich kanns kaum erwarten! Du warst auch großartig!"

Er küsste ihren spermaverklebten Mund.

„Sag mal, ich habe da noch eine Freundin, die sich auch für dich interessiert. Sie ist zwar eine Ravenclaw, aber du hast ja auch Chang genagelt, oder?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab sie mit dir aus dem Eberkopf gehen sehen. Ihre Haare waren ziemlich zerzaust, also hab ich zwei und zwei zusammengezählt.."

„Oh.. ja, wir hatten Sex. Wer ist diese Freundin?"

„Padma Patil, Parvartis Zwilling."

„Heh, geil. Wusste nicht, dass sie mich mag."

„Naja, sie mögen dich beide. Stell dir einen Dreier vor mit den beiden!"

„Wirst du nicht eifersüchtig?"

„Ich? Nein, wir haben nur gefickt. Ich muss nicht eifersüchtig werden, nur weil ich deinen Schwanz schon in mir hatte."

„Stimmt. Also, kannst du da was arrangieren?"

„Klar. Ich rede noch heute mit ihr. Stell dich mal auf morgen ein."

„Geil, danke."

„Kein Problem.. mein Lover.", sagte sie als sie ihn nochmals küsste.

* * *

NACHWORT

Der Dreier zwischen Katie und Leanne ist übrigens Teil Nummer 32

und zwischen den Zwillingen Nummer 21.

Nur, dass ihr wisst, dass dort noch ein bisschen was kommt.

Nächstes Mal dann auch wieder mehr Informationen zu den nächsten paar Kapiteln.

Momentaner Plan:

8\. Padma – bis 17.06.2020

* * *

Es sei noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Text selbst nicht geschrieben habe und im Internet gefunden habe. Allerdings war diese Geschichte im Original Englisch und da ich keine deutsche Fassung finden konnte musste der Google Übersetzter einspringen. Da dieser das aber überhaupt nicht kann und den größten Scheiß baut, habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen den Text in Deutsch umzuschreiben. Lasst gern ein Review da, es ist mehr Arbeit als ihr denkt.

-LG Darthzenker


End file.
